Back On Your Feet! (Syo Kurusu x Reader)
by CharactersXReaders
Summary: You're injured, physically and mentally. You can't think straight, you don't want to go on living, but can you leave your love Kurusu Syo behind? Could you hurt him the way everyone else hurt you? Or will you let him save you? This story was written for AwakenedSecrets, so you had better check those stories out too! (This is a Syo KurusuXReader)
1. Chapter 1

You sit next to Syo in the air port, he had a tour coming up and you were happy for him but you didn't want to apart for so long.  
Two months into his tour you were going on a trip, with your whole family for a wedding the bred and the Groom sit In front of you laughing happily. You were watching a movie tapping your fingers on your arm rest. There's a loud shriek and a voice on the loud speaker telling you to prepare your emergency something before the plane crashes and everything goes black.  
All you know is your leg hurts, all you know is your Mom is protectively on top of you your dad with her as well. There was a siren of an ambulance but your mothers body was much to cold and you could barely hear her breathing! You can only shout and pound the floor with your fist..but no sound comes out. Your fathers body was trembling slightly and you knew he wasn't breathing his eyes were wide open too. You shriek and fall back...still no noise...  
"Ones alive!" Your dragged away from your mother and you sobbed. She was a alive you could hear her shallow breathing...or you thought you did..  
You wake up in a pristine white room your head was pounding and your eyes burned from past tears and blurred with new ones.  
"Ma'am.." A doctor was standing beside your bed. You nod your voice doesn't work and you brush your fingers on your neck.  
"It pains me to tell you, you're the only survive of the crash...your mother and father protected you well, and took all impact of on coming glass and debris." The doctor explains. Suddenly you couldn't breath. You start to cry harder bringing your knees to your chest.  
"Ma'am do you have any other family, friends, spouse?" The doctor asks. Luckily well not quite your little cousin was deaf. You knew sign language.  
_"Boyfriend."_ You sign.  
"Can't you speak?" The doctor asks.  
_"Yes but not right now. Why?"_  
"Traumatic experiences can cause this, your voice will return in time for now keep signing. What's your boyfriends name?" You think for a moment.  
"Kurusu Syo. He's not here." You answer with trembling hands.  
"Can you answer my questions, nod yes and no." You nod.  
"Did you hit your head?" You shrug.  
"Were you immediately impacted?" He asks. You shake your head no.  
"I'll get a hold of this Kurusu Syo." You doctor promises. You nod and lay down again and continue crying. A nurse comes in and asks if you need anything. _"Could you kill me?_" You sign at her. She sighs and pats your cheek, "no...I _can't._." She shakes her head. "Could I have some pencils? And paper?" You sign. The nurse nods and walks out of the room. She returns with two new pencils a pencil sharpener and a note book. You were shocked she gave you a sharpener after you said you wanted to kill yourself.  
"Thank you." The nurse nods and exists. You pull the blade from the sharpener but you don't do anything with it. You just look at it. You start to cry and slide the blade across your wrists. Tears stream down your cheeks and you wipe the blood off the blade. You put it down looking at your now slashed up wrist. You shove it under the pillow when your doctor enters.  
"Kurusu said he'd be here as soon as possible.." He informs as he bows deeply. You think for a moment then sign, "he's out of the country.'' The doctor nods, "he'll be here soon for now we need to fix up your leg and check for major injuries, you may get away with all your cuts and bruises, nothing more." He smiles

* * *

**Haha~! Hiiii everyone~! Seeing my Utapri love shine through, I did not mean to make it so sad but it just...URGH I'm going through some troubles right now ya know? So, this story will undoubtedly be VERY fluffy since it involves and injury of some sorts and anyone who read I will only love ! Know's how fluffy I get in sad moments so look forward to something like I will only love ! Minus that yaoi...So yay!**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader**


	2. It Will Work Out

A week passes and your ankles were wrapped up in white casts. Syo said he was coming today, you had been sobbing your wrists were covered with red lines, you didn't brush your hair and your eyes were filled deeply with sadness. You were sleeping now curled up under your blankets your shoulders shakily rising and falling in short breaths. You still couldn't talk but Syo was interested in sign language so you taught it to him well enough..letters some simple phrases.  
"Why did you cancel the tour?! We had two weeks left!" Cecil ran after him to luggage claim.  
"An emergency!" Syo snapped not wanting to be questioned.  
_"Ee.."_ Cecil stepped back into Natsuki.  
"Syo-chan _whats the matter?_" Natsuki asks resting his hand on the shorter blonde's shoulder  
"Nothing is wrong just, god..." Syo took off luggage in hand.  
"Shining said we'd hit the places we missed after this all clears up so don't be mad at me!" Syo yelled jumping into their car.  
"Wait up O-chibi-chan that's_ my_ car!" Ren called getting in the drivers seat.  
"So where we off to?" He asks happily.  
Syo grimly gives him the address.  
"Isn't that a-"  
"-I know." Syo nodded.  
"(Y/N) (L/N)!" Syo yelled at a nurse.  
_ "Goodness me_, calm down...room 403. The fourth floor last room on the right.." She held her hands up. "Thank you!" Syo dashed off.  
"_Wait_ for us!" Otoya shouted.  
"(Y/N)!" The door to your room burst open harshly but you were in a deep sleep and didn't stir. He noticed you brething shakily curled up under the blankets. "Oh god..." He looked shocked. He ran over to you. He sighed and brushed the hair out of your face reviling cuts and bruises from the plane crash.  
"Thank god you're_ okay._." He murmured kissing your cheek lightly, "well _alive_.." He corrected himself. Your eyes flutter open at his voice. You look up at him shocked.  
"Syo?" You sign the letters of his name.  
_"Can't you talk?_" Out of habit he signs back.  
"It's a long, story.." You answer. You pat the bed in front of you.  
_"Is everyone okay?"_ He signs frantically. You think for a moment then simply shake your head no. Syo's expression softens and he pulls you into a hug. You start to cry again and hold onto him tightly.  
_"Is this it?"_  
"She said 403 not 406 _dip-thong._"  
"Shut up."  
"You _were_ close."  
"I hate you all.."  
You look at him confused and he shakes his head.  
"My friends." He explains. "You're sign language got a lot better." You observe moving your hands a bit faster. "I was practicing." He signs smiling.  
"_I dun found it!"_ A group of boys and one girl peek inside and then enter sitting on the couch window-cill and some extra chairs. Syo ignores them and continues to converse with you. "So they all.._..died?_" He signs the final word hesitantly and you nod yes.  
"I'm so, so sorry.." His eyes soften and he puts his hand in your hair.  
"I love you." He moves closer and you nod and give the same sign back.  
"Radical?" Ittoki tilts his head.  
"No,_no_ that's the rocker symbol!" Natsuki explains. Syo glares at them then looks to you. "I'm sorry I took long." He apologizes and you shake your head, "I wanted you here. I'm happy you came." You were smiling as you signed at him._ "What happened?"_ He moves quickly with these gestures. _"What?"_ You tilt your head. "Your arms." He signs then points. Your hands fumble around in signs that won't help you. "Let me _see._" He takes your wrist. "Did you.." He moves slowly and you nod gravely. He laces your fingers and gives your hand a reassuring squeeze. "It _will_ work out." He did his best with one hand holding onto yours. "Thank you.." Your eyes drop to the floor.  
_"Sign language!_" Ittoki jumps up. _"No shit!"_ Ren hits his shoulder. Syo glares again not really even _wanting_ them there. "Promise me you'll stop." He urges running his other hand down your wrist after he finishes the sentence. "I can try.." You nod. "I really love you.." He promsied as he let your hand go. You repeate him again nodding. He hugs you tightly and you can't help but start crying again. He puts his hand in your hair and rocks gently back and fourth. He pulls away and kisses your eyelid lightly. You smile as your doctor walks in.  
"Look who's found that smile!" Your doctor said happily. You nod, "I'm happy he was able to visit." You smile again as you explain. "I'm happy then, your smile is much prettier than your frown." He said smiling. "Thank you." You finish the gesture and clap.  
"Um, Kurusu-San..may I speak to you in private?" The doctor looks at him.  
"Yeah of course." Syo nods and stands up then follows the doctor outside. "So how are you and Syo related?" Ittoki asks. "We're close childhood friends." You explain moving slowly. "They're close friends." Masato picks up. You nod happily. "So are you always mute?" Ren asks. You shake your head, "my, doctor said it's from the plans crash." You say moving much slower. "That's _doctor._." Tokiya says. _"Crash!_" Ceil perks up. _"Plane!_" Natsuki yelled. "Doctor...Plane...Crash.." Ittoki hugged his knees. You point to your mouth. "Talk..spoke?..Said! She means said!" Ren points out. You laugh and nod. "Doctor said plane crash." Tokiya murmured, "her doctor said it was because of the plane crash?" Ren asked. You nod. "Plane crash?! You mean the one going to Hawaii?!" Ittoki yelled. You put a finger In front of your lips in an attempt to hush the group. "  
(Y/N)?" Syo beckoned for you. You wave Natsuki over to you. "Yes?" He asks smiling at you. You point to your wheelchair then to your legs. "Ohhh~! Yeah!" He nods smiling at you some more. He lifts you up carefully letting the blankets fall to the white mattress. "There we go~!" He smiles. "Do you need me you to wheel you?" He asks, you shake your head and smile. "One second. I'll be right back." You give them complicated signs to pick apart. _"No, stupid thats one! This is second! Uh der!"_  
Syo puts his arm on your shoulder as the door shuts. "Do you think Kurusu-San could help you find your voice?" Your doctor asked. You nod an enthusiastic yes. "He agreed to help, we need to keep you for a week or so just to keep track of major recovery." The doctor smiles. "Thank you for your support Kurusu-San." The doctor smiles.  
"Anything for (Y/N).." Syo smiled back. "How long have you been together, if you don't mind my asking." "11 months, almost a year.." Syo says thoughtfully looking at you for approval. You nod back smiling brightly. "You're lucky, she even cries pretty."  
"I know, it makes my heart hurt.."Syo smiled again squeezing your shoulder lightly. "By the way," Doctor starts. "Your phone is safe, looks to me like it landed between you and your father, here it is." He hands you your phone the case was filthy and broken but the screen looked okay. You click it on reviling the lock screen photo of you and Syo. You type in your password and smile. It was totally unharmed.

* * *

**Haha~! Hiiii everyone~! Seeing my Utapri love shine through, I did not mean to make it so sad but it just...URGH I'm going through some troubles right now ya know? So, this story will undoubtedly be VERY fluffy since it involves and injury of some sorts and anyone who read I will only love ! Know's how fluffy I get in sad moments so look forward to something like I will only love ! Minus that yaoi...So yay! Same for chapter 2...I really have to wait for the MC/you to get your voice back, which happens in the next chapter don't chu worry~~!**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader**


	3. But She Can't Be Your Girlfriend!

A week passed but you could still barely talk. STARISH and Nanami came with Syo to see if they could help at all.  
"Say '_A_'." Syo says instructively.  
"_A_.." You closed your eyes and mustered all the sound you could.  
"Hey! _You did it!"_ Syo smiled. He takes you through the rest of the letters.  
"Okay_ words._." Syo says softly.  
"My favorite color?" He asked.  
"P...in..k." You say softly. "All at once.." Syo urges.  
"Pink.." You close your eyes thoughtfully  
. He started making signs at you to translate. "Big...aw-awesome...clap..good morning..." Syo smiles and hugged you.  
_"Thanks.._" You murmur closing your eyes.  
_"..Syo.."  
_ You try your hardest to properly say his name. "  
That's it.." He nods putting his hand in your hair. You bury your nose in the crook of his neck. He kisses the side of your head and runs his fingers through your hair. "(Y/N).." Syo puts his cheek in your hair and closes his eyes.  
"_Are we missing something?"_ Ren asked. Syo only shook his head and waved his hand away.  
"I'm not a fly. _Don't_ swat me." Ren warned.  
_"Too late_.." Syo did it again. "Damn you're cold.." He murmurs.  
"I'm sorry, about everyone..I never got the chance to really say it...I'm sorry for the accident " Syo adds. Your eyes brim with tears as Syo's do too. He knew most of your family and was friends with a lot of your relatives.  
"Don't cry.." He whispered. "I know..." Syo soothes rubbing a hand over your back. "It's hard I know.." He kisses your forehead lightly, "go to sleep.." He says softly. "I'll stay here until you do." He promises. You lay down and close your eyes not wanting him to leave. "I'll stay here.." Syo laughs a little. "Don't worry." He runs his fingers through your hair kissing your cheek lightly. "Relax.." He coos taking his hat off and covering your face with it. You both laugh sweetly at each other and he puts his hat next to you. "Keep it here." He smiles running his thumb slowly over your cheek. He was sitting next to you with his knees hugged to his chest watching you carefully. You curled up around him and you were snoring softly. Ren and the others watched shocked at the ordeal. He stood up and pulled the hair away from your face pinning it gently behind your ear.  
"See you later, (Y/N)...take care of yourself.." He kissed your lips lightly. _"I love you.._" He murmured into your lips before standing up.  
"Let's go before we wake her up." He said leading everyone outside.

"How are you two related?" Otoya asked poking him from behind.  
"Close childhood friends." Syo lies.  
"Ahhh, that's always how it starts.." Ren warns.  
"Hurry up and fall in love with her before one of us does it for you~." Otoya adds smiling to himself.  
"Yeah,yeah _I know."_ Syo waves them off.  
"She even cries pretty..." Otoya murmured to himself. "_Mhm.._." Ren nodded.  
"You two!" Syo yelled from the seats behind Ren. "What!?" Otoya whines kicking his legs. "She's pretty!" He pouts. Ren saw right through the two of you and had clear intentions of making Syo admit it. "I may just _snatch her up.._" He tapped his lip thoughtfully. "I know I could...Maybe I'll come visit _on my own.."_ He murmured.  
_**"You can't!"**_ Syo shouted.  
"Why~? I could see us _dating.._"  
_"She can't be your girlfriend since she's my girlfriend!"_

* * *

**I HAVE BEEN HOOKED ON SHERLOCKKKK UGH I'M SO SORRY SO SOO SORRY UGH I CAN'T I'M SORRRYYY BUT SHERLOCK'S ACTOR IS JUST _SOOOOO CUUUTTEE_ I'ma find out who plays him...ANYWAYS! Thanks everyone who emailed/Pmed me to remind me of my duties xD hehe duty...hehe**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader**


	4. STARISH Can Help!

"Oh _really?_" Ren rose his eyebrows at the blonde who nodded violently.  
"That's the truth." He jabbed his finger into Ren's chest. "So_ blah._"  
"So you were so frantic at the airport since you didn't know if she was alive or not?" Natsuki asks jumping up.  
"Yeah...No one told me anything.." Syo nodded.  
"Shining said we could finish the tour after she recovers, but all I know for sure is the doctor said _walking_ will take a long time.." Syo said thoughtfully, "they said she may not be able to anymore but it's also possible she'll be able to." Syo answered yawning.  
"I think it's nice that he's trying so hard to help her.." Haruka inputted.  
"Of course I'm trying really hard to help her.._.I love her_ after all..." Syo hopped out of the car and walked inside.

"Poor Syo-chan...he seems _really sad_ about all this.." Natsuki said watching him. "Mhm...I'd be sad too I guess..If my girlfriend got in a plane crash lost her voice temporarily and may_ never be able to walk again_.." Masato said back.  
"I guess you're right...but still...I wish we could do something for them.." Otoya murmured.  
"Let's let him go alone tomorrow...maybe that'll help.." Tokiya nodded.

* * *

**Again sorry for the lateness some stuff has been happening and blah blah...Anyways I hope you don't mind the shortness I should have a new chapter up soon!**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader **


	5. You Look Beautiful

_"(Y/N)?"_  
You hear someone whisper your name. You sit up and see Syo. "O-only...yo-you?" You ask tilting your head.  
"Just me today everyone said it'd be best." Syo smiled handing you a glass of water.  
"Okay.." You say in a light whisper.  
"How long has it been since you've been_ outside?"_ Syo asked sitting next to you. You shrug and shake your head. "Do you wanna take a walk?" Syo asks as you pick his hands up and push them around.  
You nod happily, "am I a-allowed..to?" You're voice cracks slightly.  
"Of course you are." He smiles at you and squeezes your hands.  
"Your wheelchair is in here right?" Syo asks looking around. _"Yeah..."_ You nod pointing to it.  
"Alright.." He lets go of your hands and lifts you up. "You're_ too_ light.. Are they feeding you enough? I mean _seriously_.." He bounces you up and down. "Look at this...You're eating_ right?_" He asks setting you in the wheelchair.  
_"I'm fine.."_ You laugh gently.  
"Alright...I believe you." He laughs. You smile and cover his hand with yours on the handles to the black wheel chair.  
"I think this wheelchair is really boring looking..." Syo laughed pushing you into the elevator.  
"You think?" You say smiling, your voice was still soft and you stammered but it was coming to you slowly.  
"Yes I do." Syo smiled back pushing you out of the elevator. "I think we should paint some flames on it or something." Syo jokes. You laugh warmly and look up at him from behind. "_What,_ not a good idea?" He laughs kissing you quickly. You scrunch up your nose and shake your head. "I liked it." Syo smiled pinching your cheek. You stop in the lobby of the hospital. Syo walks into the revolving door. "Wanna go in circles a few times?" He laughs. You shake your head and laugh reaching up behind your and wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling him closer to the wheelchair. You press your head to his abdomen and look up at him. He moved his hands to each of your cheeks, he moved down and kissed you sweetly. His top lip pressed to your bottom lip and your top lip pressed to his bottom one. You laugh as he presses your foreheads together.  
"I love you." He smiled his blonde hair brushing your cheek bones. You try to speak as loud as you can which was a little above a whisper.  
"Love yo-you too.." You smile back to him and close your eyes.  
He let's you go smiling brightly, and continues walking,

_"you know, even in those baggy hospital clothes you look beautiful." _

* * *

**GAH PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I TOOK SO LONGGG I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU~! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader **


	6. I Love You This Much!

"So how's walking going? Think she'll be able to manage soon?" Cecil asks getting the privlage to finally meet you after his home country needed his help. "I hope so...she's been moving her legs and I've been helping her some...Her speech is getting really good she just speaks soft now...but I can understand that much." Syo nods biting his lip. He sees you sleeping in your white hospital clothes your shoulders rising and falling gently, the brusies going away and the cuts healing letting a few scars settle into place.  
_"(y/n)?"_ Syo gently drew your hair away from your cheeks.  
"Syo?" Your eyes flutter open gently.  
"Are you feeling any better? Any worse?"  
"I feel good...mhm.." You smile and nod as he moves his hands to your cheeks as he kneels on the bed.  
"I love you." He whispered into your lips.  
"I love you too..." You say back as he kisses you sweetly. "If it stops raining we can go outside again, there's a lake near here...it seems like the exact kind of thing you'd love." Syo smiles sitting in front of you.  
"Really?" You ask smiling brightly.  
"Yeah, it'll be great. You'll love it there." He says gently stroking his thumb over your cheek. A loud crash of thunder thumps it's way to your ears.  
"Syo~!" You squeak latching onto the blonde.  
"Hey...oh that's right _you're afraid of thunder_.." He chuckles lowly, "sorry I forgot.." He squeezes you. "I have someone I want you to meet." He says. "This is a friend of mine, Cecil Aijima. Cecil this is my girlfriend (y/n)." He gestures to you.  
"Nice to...meet you." You smile.  
"You too." Cecil begins to talk about simple things and you joke around with Syo and him. "I'm gonna get something from the vending machine, and see if I can't find QUARTET NIGHT." Cecil leaves his things and exits the room.

"You don't even seem sad anymore, I'm happy you're feeling better." He whispers hugging you.  
"Mhm...You made me feel all happy..." You hug him tightly. "If I'm not able to walk again...promise you won't leave...Even though I'm useless...don't leave...I have nothing without you.." You whisper closing your eyes.  
"I'd never leave you. I didn't leave you when you couldn't talk I won't leave if you can't walk. I'll always be right here, _don't worry_." He whispers rocking gently back and fourth. _"I love you."_ He kisses you sweetly before you can respond. Your head meets the pillow and you feel Syo on top of you still kissing you.  
"I love you _this_ much." He jokes taking your hands and stretching your arms to the side. "I love you more than this much I love you _THIS_ much." He pulls your arms further apart. "That's how much I love you, even more than that, _but your arms are short_." He chuckles.  
"And I love you this much." You hold your arms out.  
"_Oh yeah?"_ He laughs nuzzling your neck.  
_"Yeah!"_ You giggle trying to push him off playfully.  
"I don't believe you, you know you may have to prove it~." Syo smiles kissing your shoulders. "I need some convincing (y/n). I think you may have to kiss me to prove it.." He whispers the final sentence cheekily. You gingerly peck his lips and he smiles. "I let you off with that _for now_~, but be prepared cause you're only gonna love me more and more everyday, the same way I do you." He warns playfully. He kisses you gently. You put your hands on his shoulders and move closer to him. The door opens but neither of you notice. "When they let you out, _come home with me."_ Syo whispers into your lips. "Come home with me and stay with me." He pushes.  
"Do you mean that?" You ask wrapping your arms around his neck.  
"Of course I do."  
"Syo...I love you..."  
"I love you too." He whispers happily.  
"Do you love me _this_ much?" You hold your arms out.  
"I love you more than that." He smiles laying on his side and taking you with him. He was taller than you by a few centimeters so your toes brushed his calfs. "I love you since you're a good 4 inches shorter than I am~." Syo cheers.  
"Is that the only reason?!" You laugh hitting his back.  
"No! I love you cause you're you. And everything about you is...perfectly..imperfect."

"_Aw~."_ You kiss him happily and lace your fingers with his.

* * *

**Yeah I live in the US of the A so I don't do that fancy centimeter stuff srry :*( I tried but I couldn't So I have a Free Question my and my friend are arguing about,**

**Did Rin (from free) stay in Australia until his freshmen year (ninth grade) or until his last year of middle school (eight grade) of did he come back to Japan before that? We're working on a story and that's a major part in it so ~ plz answer if you know~!**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader **


	7. You're My Top Priority

_**"COUGH COUGH.**_" _Reiji._  
Syo sighs and your lips part with a small noise. "These are some friends of mine. Kotobuki Reiji, Kurosaki  
Ranmaru, Ai Mikaze, and...Camus..." He points to each one as he sits up. "This is my girlfriend (y/n)." He gestures to you.  
"She seems too...pretty for you...and she may be too tall." Ai warns.  
"No! She's a good 4 inches shorter than I am!" Syo defends. "So! Haha! She can't stand yet but when she can!" Syo warns, "I'll prove it to you!"  
"I wait with baited breath." Ai waves his hand.  
"It's nice to meet you all.." You laugh and shake your head.  
"You too." Reiji smiles at you, "are you feeling any better, I know it must've been hard at first..." He asks.  
"Mhm...I'm feeling better thanks to Syo and all his friends." "That's good, I'm glad then." He smiles at you. You make plain small talk joking and smiling keeping Syo close to you you were growing with confidence in your ability to speak, and you were feeling like physical rehabilitation was helping you walk. Though it would take some time.  
"Ah you always have guests." Your doctor smiles at you.  
"Haha thank you."  
"I'm so glad your self confidence is growing again, with an attitude like this walking will be an easy feat for you to overcome." He sat on the edge of your bed. "I have only one concern for the future however..." He explains carefully, "well two...but this one's important we can touch base with the other when the time comes, but for now..because of extreme damages to your ribs and lungs, which is healing as we speak, physical activity will be difficult for you. What I'm getting  
at here is when you overexert yourself now, theres a high-chance of your passing out, or making yourself sick." He explains.  
You nod, "I understand...what was the second concern..." You ask leaning against Syo.  
"Well...uhm...you obviously know of your current family state...and we need to know where you'll be going when you check out.."  
_"I'm taking her. With me, she's coming with me."_ Syo pulled you closer before you answered. You shrink against him and nod, "I'm going with Syo." You say. "Alright, all problems solved, have a nice day." He backs out of the room and closes the door.  
"Look we're the same." Syo squeezed you playfully. "Hm?" You look up at him. "I could pass out when I over-exert myself. You can too, we're the same." He smiled. You laugh slightly and smile back.  
"Looks that way doesn't it?" You nod happily.  
"So...I uhm have to talk to you seriously talk to you." Ai looked at Syo awkwardly, "Sataome said as your senior I need to talk to you about this so...outside?" Ai  
spoke awkwardly and softly. "  
Alright.." Syo nodded letting you go.  
"Please keep her company." Syo nodded to Reiji, Cecil and Ranmaru as he  
followed Ai outside. "I wonder what they're going to talk about...sounded serious." You murmur. About 10 minutes later Syo enters and asks his  
friends to wait outside for a moment. They oblige and he turns to you.  
"(y/n).." He stares at you, the slowly healing scars and cuts covering your otherwise gentle and pretty face.  
"Syo...what is it?" You ask squeezing his shoulder.  
"Would you be okay here...if STARISH and I...went back on tour starting in two days? This Monday." He asks lacing his fingers in yours.  
"It would only be for 2 months while we go to Europe and America then I'd be back." He promises.  
"Syo, why are you asking me this? _If I said I wouldn't be okay, would you stay?"_ You ask squeezing his hand.  
_"Yes..."  
_ He whispers.  
_"Oh Syo..._This is your job. This is what you need to do. Your music should be your top priority. Don't let me get in the way of that." You  
smile gently at him putting your hand on his cheek.  
"You're my top priority, _you_ (y/n) are my biggest concern. Since, I love you more than I could ever love anything. Even singing." He placed his hand on top of your's on his cheek.  
"I know you do, Syo. And I love you more than anything. That's why I want the best for you, finish your tour. Don't let me get in the way of you and your group's priorities." You say warmly.  
"You could never get in the way. Please don't talk like you're something that I force myself to be bothered with. I don't need to be bothered with you since  
_you aren't something that bothers me I love you_. It's a privilege for me to come and see you here everyday, _you could never get in the way."_  
You only smile at this, "_thank you, Syo. I love you."_ You whisper happily leaning forward and kissing him.  
"I love you too." He whispered back cupping your face in his hands.

_"I really do.."_

* * *

**I updated DAYS WITH MY LOVE finally xD so anyone reading this will love that I've been in an Utapri mood lately *^* *~* ****So I have a Free Question my and my friend are arguing about,**

**Did Rin (from free) stay in Australia until his freshmen year (ninth grade) or until his last year of middle school (eight grade) of did he come back to Japan before that? We're working on a story and that's a major part in it so ~ plz answer if you know~!**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader **


	8. Saying Your Goodbyes, Only For Now

_"Before we go I need to go say bye to (y/n)." Syo says as Ren piles the bags into his car. "We know, we have enough time I made sure." Tokiya nods. "Thanks.."_

You sit on your hospital bed gazing out the window watching cars and walkers pass you by.  
"It's going to be lonely.." You murmur. "Oh well.." Syo had boughten you a large panda stuffed animal a week ago and you loved it dearly, 2 months is a long time.._No no! Optomist_! There was a knock on your door.  
"Come in.." You call raising your eyebrows. "  
Hey." Syo smiled.  
"I thought you had to leave today what're you all doing here?" You ask tilting your head and moving the small table from your bed.  
"You think I would leave _without saying goodbye?"_ Syo asked wrapping his arms gently around you.  
_"Never._" He promised resting his cheek in your soft (h/c) locks. "I love you too much to do that." He smiles.  
"I love you too." You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him close. "I'm so happy for you." You say softly.  
"Thank you.." Syo murmured back burying his nose in the crook of your neck.  
"Alright say bye to everyone else before they get mad at me." Syo laughs.  
Otoya walks over to you, "feel better~!" He hugs you playfully.  
"Oh I will! Have a good time!" You smile brightly at him.  
"Take care of yourself." Tokiya stops in front of you.  
"Hm~ I will, be safe.." You smile as you give him the 'huggie?' look, he gives in and hugs you gently.  
"Bye-bye, little lamby. Get back up on your feet soon, okay? I wanna see how tall you really are." He smiles hugging you carefully but happily.  
You laugh and nod, "I will, I promise. Good luck!" You smile.  
"Syo'll be back soon with all of us. It will go by fast. You'll be walking before you know it." Masato slips his arms around you and gives you a thankful squeeze, "take good care of yourself.." He smiles against you.  
"I will Masa, do a good job with your concerts, _you'll be great_." You say gently.

_**"(Y/N)-CHAN!"** _Natsuki hugs you tightly. _**"Promise you'll be better when we get back!"**_ He buries his nose in your soft cascading locks.  
"I promise, I'll be all good when you get back." You smile hugging him tightly.  
"Take good care of yourself." Natsuki whispers.  
"You too, and take care of Syo for me." You whisper back.  
"I will." Natsuki nods.  
Syo approaches you again. Your eyes fill up with tears as you open our arms up for one more hug and a few more sweet whispers.  
"Syo..." You sniffle nestling into him.  
"I'll be back soon, I'll call you if I can." He promises. "I love you.." He whispers.  
"I love you too." You nod. He leans down and kisses you sweetly.  
"I'm gonna miss you.." He whispers gently caressing your cheek.  
"I'm gonna miss you too.." You nod kissing him again.  
_"Oh look at me keeping you all!"_ You laugh wiping your eyes. _"Go go! You'll be late!"_ You smile letting the big group hug that had just formed go. The all nod and walk to the door.  
"Oh~!Good luck! And be safe! Especially you Ren! _No night clubs~!"_ You joke.  
_  
"I make no promises."_ He smiles as they all give you one final wave.

* * *

**UTAPRI SEASON THREE IS A THING~! 2015 I'M CRYING! ATTACK ON TITAN GETS AN ENGLISH DUB AND THE WORLD IS A HAPPY PLACE~! AJJDHSKDHUFDSAHJFIFDSDLKJFIDAFJLDJFHSADSH Yeah alright CXR you're okay...ANYWAYS~! It's short but...meh~! The next one will probably be short but fluffy, over the phone...PHONE FLUFF! Can that be a thing? Can I have a one shot series dedicated to cute phone calls/texts? What show should it be? THIS IS HAPPENING! It's gonna be called Phone Fluff~! What show? While I test my mind strength on that one make sure to name some of your fave shows...maybe Hetalia...IDK REQUEST!**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader**


	9. He Can Still Make You Smile

As you wait for a new book you gaze out the window he was in London today, making it about a nine hour time difference. You secretly hoped Syo was looking at the sky too..Your phone goes off under your pillow and you see a text from Syo.  
_"You'll never guess what I just saw."_ Followed by a photo, "_a cloud that looks like 1/2 a heart? Is there one where you are?"_ You smile at the phone and you look back up before holding your phone to the window snapping a photo and typing in the word, "_yup._"

_Even though you're far from him he can still make you smile..._

* * *

**Hahaha xD any Attack On Titan fans reading? Hear about the DUB coming up? I did~! *^* P excited**

**Mhmhmhm~! I was thinking about how beautiful an Utapri dub would be...I would cry...is there one? No right? WHAT IF THERE WAS SOME SECRET DUB BUT IT WAS DISCLOSED BY THE GOVERNMENT BECAUSE IT WAS SO AWESOME xD sorry for the short chapter but including the whole thing would have made it really long xD **

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader**


	10. That's The Thing I Can't Get To Sleep

"That's an old magazine want a newer issue?" Your doctor notices your late issue magazine. "Please.." You smile. "Sure, I'll have a nurse bring it up." He smiles back. "Thanks." You laugh.

"Here." He hands you a bag and you smile and thank him. You flip lazily through it until,_ 'STARISH'S Kurusu Syo stopping by a hospital?!'_ The article catches your attention so you read it some more,  
_'STARISH member Kurusu Syo exiting a hospital? The tour was postponed for some unknown reason, could one of his loved one's be injured? The tour has started up again so it's not a STARISH member or their composer Nanami Haruka, so it must be someone who he is close with, the hospital staff would not give any information nor would they let us follow Kurusu as he enters the building. So, is it family member, a friend...or something more?'_  
Your heart pounds noticing the attention would soon be on you. It was getting late, really late..when your phone rang, "Hello?" You answer in a perky tone.  
"Hey." It was Syo.  
"Oh hey, how's it going what time is it there?" You ask.  
"12 A.M." Syo muttered groggily. "  
"S-Syo! What are you calling me for? _Go to sleep!"_ You say shocked.  
"That's the thing...I called you cause_ I can't get to sleep.."_ Syo grumbled.  
"You can't get to sleep? Well did you have some tea?"  
"Yes.."  
"Did you take sleep medication?"  
"Yes." "Is there anything you didn't do?"  
"No..." He murmured.  
"Well.." You sit thoughtfully, "how about this,_ I'll stay on the phone until you fall asleep."_ You say in your gentle soothing voice.  
"I'm not a bother am I?" Syo asks. You figured now wasn't a good time to ask about the magazine article.  
"Of course not, _now try and go to sleep_, you have things to do tomorrow." You smile.  
"Alright.." He murmurs. A few minuets of your gentle warm voice and you hear his soft snoring on the other end.  
"Oh, Syo..you can be such a child at times. Good night, _I love you_.."  
You smile to yourself and hang up the phone hoping the beeping he'd get on his end wouldn't wake him.

* * *

**Still leaving that there fer anyone who reads my Free one shots you'll already have read this but it's too great xD like I'll take ten XD XD XD XD XD**

**So I was on the Free site and I was looking at Rei's triva (BLACK AND WHITE PHONE FOR THOSE WHO WERE CURIOUS HAHA I KNOW I WAS) not that lol, but as I was reading I see **

Rei is the only member of the Iwatobi Swimming Club that has his **_body hair shaved_** (done by _**Nagisa)**_.  
wiki/Rei_Ryugazaki

**And I was like PSHHHTTTT ANYONE SHIP REI X NAGISA I KNOW I DO! XD brb crying xD XD XD XD GOD WHYYYYY**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader**


	11. It Breaks My Heart To See You Like This

**NOTE! THE BIG(not that big) PARAGRAPH THAT IS IN _ITALICS_ IS A FLASH BACK**

You sit lazily for months going to physical therapy learning to walk again, though you still couldn't do it.. Sighing you sit on your bed as the sun goes down.  
"This is what Syo should be doing..." You murmur seeing his face on a late night talk show. "He shouldn't be waiting here for me to get up and walk..._he shouldn't be cooped up in here..."_ You whisper letting you (e/c) eyes flicker away from the screen to your legs, you sigh heavily. "He doesn't deserve _this_..." You whisper looking back to the time he had spent with you before he left for the tour,

_You were in a bad mood, you didn't feel well your throat hurt you couldn't feel your legs, (that wasn't new) but it still bothered the hecking crap out of you and you couldn't handle it. Syo looked distressed at your pissed mood, "(y/n)..." He put his hand in your hair, "relax, go to sleep, it breaks my heart to see you like this..." _

Recalling this you lean back and close your eyes, _"he should be out in the world like he is now. Not stuck here."_

A week passes and you think a lot about the same things, why should Syo be stuck with you? You were _useless,_ or so you thought. You sigh and fall asleep trying to stop your tears...You decided sleeping was the best way to not think about it. The best way to stop your tears.

* * *

**Sorry I've been slow but it was my Birth-day saturday and I had a party and stuff #~# people are loud ^3^ I was writing at like 3 AM on my phone when people started falling asleep they're bad but I may work on them more they're SOULEATER one shots and I love SOULEATER so I really wanna write for it**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader  
**


	12. You're MY Some Girl!

_"(y/n)..."_

A familiar voice in your ear, a familiar hand on your shoulder. "Mh?" Your eyes open to see the setting sun and..._Syo.  
_"You're back.." You whisper shocked.  
"Yeah, I am.." He hugs you tightly. Your heart breaks to pieces in your chest seeing him cooped up _again_.  
"Syo..." You put your hands on his shoulders and push him off sheepishly. He was sitting on the edge of your bed.  
"What is it? You look sad.." Syo peered carefully at you.  
_"You should leave..."_  
"Are you tired?"  
"And not come back..."  
"What? Why?" Syo leaned in grabbed your hands and held them tightly in his, "_why?_ Why? What happened? What went wrong? _Are you hurting?"_ He suddenly looks very distressed.  
"No...No, I'm fine Syo..The same as I've been for this whole time..._but Syo_...I'm gone..I'm gone, no one can fix me..I know...I know I let you down.." You start to stammer with oncoming tears latching your still gentle yet sad eyes to his distressed and confused blue orbs. "_Yeah that's it_, I've been gone for too god damned long..So if you can go away right now then I can that your heart will only be broken _once._" You whisper sadly as he moves closer to you, "Syo if you stay here with me then I will hope you get tired of being tied down and that you _run away._ Since, it breaks my heart to see you cooped up in here. So do what you do best and outshine everyone, shine outwards not inwards_ not_ toward me. I'm just a girl with some issues, I know that it sounds bad but that's the truth.." Syo moves to speak but you stop him, "So go tour the world, get famous, find a new love, a new life, _all I could ever do is break your heart,_ if you stay your heart breaks seeing my pain and if you go you'll be sad too, _all I can do is hurt you.._."  
"No! That's not the truth! _You aren't just some girl!_ You're _my_ girl,_ you're_ _my some girl!_ (y/n)..." Syo grips your hands tightly your unresponsive hands tremble in his,  
"tell me you don't want this! _Please..."_  
"Oh Syo...I'll always love you..." You kiss him gently and let him go his hands falling limply onto the mattress. "I'm not giving up, I promise I'll come back, I still love you..." He says as you turn away. You hear a door close and burst into sobs. _"God..."_ You sniffle watching the door secretly hoping he'd burst through and tell you he wasn't going anywhere...You knew he wouldn't though.

_"I love you Syo...I'm sorry..." _

* * *

**): basically no fluffff srry readers *~* I was like mentally breaking down when I wrote this xD I was like actually happened "S-shit" *attempts typing "I fucking hate this" *attempts again fails.* "sorry readers"*sniff* "I'll still love you!" *flips table***

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader  
**


	13. Please Become Mine

"Hey, (y/n) long time no see."  
Kaoru was at your bed side, you had always cared about Kaoru in a different sense than Syo of course, you've known Kaoru since you were a child and he introduced you to Syo.  
"Yeah...long time.." You smile at him.  
"What's the matter you seem sort of, I dunno, down." Kaoru puts his hand in your hair.  
"Syo didn't do something stupid did he?"  
"No..no..it was more my fault than his.." You sigh.  
"You don't need to explain what happened (y/n). I know how you are. And I understand what happened, but also knowing Syo, you should tell him to come back. And he will._ He'll forgive you too."_ Kaoru promised.  
"I know...but I can't bare seeing him cooped up the way he used to be.."  
"You'd think he'd be better off with anyone else?" The twin smiled gently at him.  
"You're what Syo needs_. He's be a useless wreck lately."_ Kaoru laughs, "he misses you." He returns to his serious facade. "He's been all glum, when Ren asked to see you he said, '_you probably shouldn't.'_ He looked like he was about to cry." Kaoru explains in a mellow tone.  
"I know..I know.." Your eyes well up with tears,_ "but.."  
_ "When you first got in here you told him _'If I'm not able to walk again, promise you won't leave. Even though I'm useless don't leave I have nothing without you..'_ He came home that night, he called me, I was studying over in Shibuya when he did, but he started telling me everything that had happened that day, introducing you to Cecil and QUARTET NIGHT. But when he told me what you said about never leaving,_ he started to cry._ I know he'll kill me if he ever finds out I told you, but he was crying like a child, he really was. He was saying things like _'she's such an airhead sometimes, she doesn't realize how much I need her?'_ He was so happy you said it though, he was really elated to know you needed him. And then he called me another time and he started rambling on an on about how much better you were doing, he started laughing saying he wanted to get you a wheel chair with flames painted on it, it was the funniest thing, I remember him laughing so hard we both ended up in _tears_, we talked all about you for hours, he even thanked me. For introducing the you to him. He said,  
_'I know it may seem rude of me to babble on and on about her since I know how you used to feel about her..but thank you for introducing us. And because I'm so very selfish with her, if I can't be there as her boyfriend I need you to be there as her best friend.'_  
Thats what he said, word for word, I remember because I realized then how much I used to love you...I know he's going to get jealous with me for telling you how I used to feel, and I know my old feelings may be a burden on you. _But I don't want to hold them back anymore._ Because (y/n) _I really did love you._ I still kind of _do_. But it's not worth it. Because I know Syo can make you happy the way no one else can. And I know you can make Syo happy the way no one else would ever dream of. But I wanted to tell you anyways. _Because, love is love. No matter how hopeless._ I was stupid. I still am. Giving something as far away as becoming a doctor so much importance, and giving something as close to me as you so little importance, I didn't realize I loved you then, when we were in middle school. And I should have realized it because I gave you away. But no matter what happens now, I can't take you back. Even if I asked you right now to become _my_ lover, _even if you said yes.._.You'll only ever hold a place in your heart for my brother." Kaoru held onto one of your hands, "but it's useless so-"  
_"Kaoru.."_ You hug the blonde tightly.  
"(y-y/n)?" Kaoru blushes a soft shade of pink.  
"Kao..this may sound harsh but hear me out _okay?"  
_ "Mhm.." He nodded.  
_"I'll never love you._.not like that anyways..but I want you to know. _I could never live with out you."_ You whisper.  
"If that's the case...I just need one thing...and I'll stay by your side, as your best friend forever."  
"I'd do anything."  
"Kiss me. If you kiss me, I'll _give up_ on you. But just one question..._did you ever love me?_"  
"I probably did at one time...but..._Syo will always have the biggest place in my heart_...But whatever space I have left, will belong to _you."_  
"That's more than enough.." Kaoru nods tightening his grip on you.  
"(y/n) I was serious.." Kaoru pulled away.  
"Kiss me. Then I'll give up. But you need to kiss me." He cupped your face in his hands.  
_"Just once_.._.I want to pretend...I made the right choice.."  
"_You did make the right choice...Kaoru..I really do care about and love you just in a different way..Please understand I could never live another day knowing you hated me.." You look at him with a gentle gaze.  
"I understand.." He inched closer slowly, and his eyes flutter closed. He presses his lips to your's and kisses you gently, and you close your eyes, but you don't pull him closer. It was a new feeling, a good one, but nothing like kissing Syo. But you kiss Kaoru back moving your hands to the sides of his neck Kaoru, after a moment of savoring what he knew would be the first and last time he'd ever feel your soft lips against his, pulled away...  
"_(Y/n)!"_ He hugged you tightly and closed his eyes tighter.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." You whisper.

_"I love you.."  
_Tears spill down his cheeks, _"I don't understand.."_ He continued to cry, "why?..._god._.I love you so much (y/n)..." He cried into your shoulder.  
"I know..I know.." You whisper again, tears dancing down your cheeks as well.  
"I can't ever forgive myself for giving you to him like that.._.You could have been mine_...You could have been mine.." He pulls you closer.

_"Please become mine..."_

* * *

**Srry been so lazy lately *_* I've been sleepy and bored all day so I've been writing oddels and yodels. Longer chapter today~ sorry for the backwardness xD but meh~ so a longer chapter for the reader-chans needs (:**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReade  
**


End file.
